Hunted
by Cozza1209
Summary: Bella, an immortal of a different kind. She was help captive by the volturi but she has now escaped. She hides in Forks, Washington, where she meets the golden eyed Olympic Coven and a certain pixie. Rating may change later on.
1. Preface

**DISCALAIMER:** I do not own any characters as they all belong to Stephanie Meyer

**_Prologue_**

BPOV

I ran as fast as I could through the city of Volterra. I couldn't let them get me, not again, not after what they did to me. I would NOT go back; they would have to kill me. Two vampires were following me through the twists and turns of the city. I could hear their footsteps getting closer DAMN IT! They were catching up, and fast.

I could hear them speaking in low tones to each other, no doubt to form some sort of strategy, one being female and the other male both trying to catch me and imprison me before I could get somewhere safe. I had to come up with a plan and it had to be fast. My mind raced over the possibilities, I had to get out of this. With no time to consider the consequences I stopped and turned round with the intention of taking them by surprise but the female anticipated my moved out of the way; the male wasn't as fast however as I thrusted my hand outwards and he was instantly thrown back careening into the nearby building. Yeah he wasn't getting up anytime soon. I was pleased that my powers were returning; I may have a chance yet.

The female snarled as she was circling me in a menacing way but also very cautiously. I may be weak but I was definitely not vulnerable.

Her eyes gleamed in the darkness as she appraised me, "Where are you going _Isabella? _Our time together is not over" The female smirked, "You WILL be coming back with me. Remember all the fun times we had Isabella? Oh how I enjoyed you anguished screams Isabella, and I will enjoy them once again love, mark my words" A twisted expression beheld her features and I shuddered, remembering what she did to me; what they all did to me.

An intense wave of fear circulated through my body as she said this but I soon quenched it. She would not take me back. NEVER.

I looked at her with a new found confidence, "You will NEVER take me back you heartless _bitch!_ I would rather die than go back to that" My voice shook a little towards the end but it had its desired affect though when the female's face suddenly lost its smug expression as she lunged to me. I dodged her albeit a bit clumsily as she was a bit faster than me. I turned round just in time to see her fist coming towards my face with alarming speed; I barely managed to dodge it entirely as her fist collided with my shoulder and flung me back a good several feet. Well shit.

I crashed into the wall and I barely managed to comprehend my surroundings when the female hovered over me her expression smug once more, "I told you Isabella, you're _MINE! _Mine to play with for all eternity" As she growled this out all I could think was that it's over. They'd caught me.

No. No. **_NO!_**

With newfound strength I looked deep in to her eyes and screeched, "**YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME AGAIN!**" With palms out stretched I focused all my energy into making her flying back. The air rippled with power as she surged backwards into a number of buildings. My powers were becoming strong once again.

I heard rubble being moved and noticed the male was stumbling about along with the female. Damn it! Can't I catch a break? Wasting no more time I got my ass up and ran as fast as I could, I looked around and noticed it getting light. Where is it coming from? I looked around and saw it was the sun. It was rising? YES! This is my chance. With a withering glance back I saw that they noticed the sun rise as well. Fuck you bitch! She turned to me and screeched, "**_I WILL GET YOU ISABELLA! THERE IS NO PLACE ON THIS EARTH WHERE I CAN'T FIND YOU!_**"

I looked her right in the eye as I wanted her to remember this moment for all eternity, "I repeat what I said one hundred years ago, you will _never_ have me Jane." I spun on my heel and ran for my freedom. A freedom that I desired and with this freedom a future that will be mine to control from now on.

**Well guys here it is my first stab at fanfiction. Let me know what you think and if I should carry on xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

APOV

I looked around the living room at my siblings and couldn't help the feeling of jealousy bubble up inside me. They all had someone but I was still alone. Don't get me wrong I'm happy they've all got someone: Emmett has Rosalie, Jasper has Edward and Carlisle has Esme. Jasper looked over with a look of concern.

"I'm fine Jasper don't worry about it. I'm just gonna go out and hunt"

"Would you like some company, Alice?"

"No thanks Jazz"

I exited the house at vampire speed but I could still hear the whispers of my siblings. Really I'm a vampire I CAN hear them. Geesh. Talk about rude.

Trees were whizzing past me as I started to focus on the hunt my sense becoming a tad sharper as the beast within me was given a little more control. I could feel the molecules with in the air surrounding me, my feet sensitive to the movement of anything within a couple mile radius.

There. To the left.

I sprang to my left and ran at full speed to catch my prey, which so happened to be a dear. Poor thing. It didn't even stand a chance. I launched at it, swiftly breaking its neck and sank my teeth into it. Blood filled my mouth instantly.

I buried the carcass a few miles from the trail in case an unsuspecting human happened to walk by, although highly unlikely.

My mind quickly resumed its thoughts before my hunt. I longed for someone to be my mate, my forever. I would love them with all my dead heart. However since it _is_ me I can take her SHOPPING. Yeah I'm gay get over it. I squealed in delight at the thought.

Sigh.

I wish she was here with m-

_Vision_

_Alice sat in English with a thoughtful look on her face but inside she was squealing, if she could dance around the room she would do it. Today was the day she was to meet her mate. She heard before school started that he name was Isabella Swan. God. What a beautiful name and couldn't wait to see her face. _

_A knock at the door disturbed her musings. It was timid but exuded a potential confidence. A girl with long flowing dark brown hair, with flashes of red streaking through. Her face held paleness that suited her. Her face a delicate heart shape with a cute button nose. Her eyes though were her most prominent feature._

_Just like Cassandra of Troy, one eye was deep blue. The colour of turquoise in its purest form. Her other eye, which was just as deep, was green and shone like an emerald._

As quickly as the vision came it dissipated. I stood there shocked. I was gonna meet my mate.

Gonna. Meet. My. Mate.

Mate.

Meet.

I squealed and danced around with no intention of stopping. Finally after all these years I was gonna meet her. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! She would be **_mine_** and I would be **_hers._**

I ran back to the house as fast as my feet would carry me. Feelings of happiness and joy pouring from me. God Jazz can probably already feel them now.

I arrived at the house and nearly ripped the door off in the process. My siblings gathered in the living room followed by Carlisle and Esme.

Jasper was the first to ask.

"Alice? What's going on? I could feel your emotions from a few miles off."

I squealed once again bouncing up and down in excitement. Poor Jazz but I couldn't stop.

"I'm going to meet my mate!"

They were silent for a few seconds before they erupted and formed a circle round me.

"That's fantastic Alice! I'm so happy for you" Jasper was the first to speak.

Emmett was next and came up behind me and smacked me on the back.

"Woooooo! Does this mean I get to video tape some hot action?" Waggling his eyebrows. Rosalie came up behind and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up Emmett!" She smiled at me, "I'm glad you've found someone sister. It's about time"

Carlisle and Esme came and enveloped me in a hug. "I'm really happy for you Alice. You deserve happiness.

Carlisle agreed with Esme.

Edward was last and had a look of hesitancy.

"Alice? Why is Jasper receiving nervous waves from you?"

Dammit! Stupid mind reader with stupid mind reading powers! _Stay out of my head!_

"You know I can't turn it off Alice"

I huffed in annoyance, "Well you see… um… I…"

They looked at me with curious expressions.

"Come on Alice spit it out! Don't tell your fancy woman is some sort of Alien 'cos I do _not_ want to watch some weird tentacle crap"

The room erupted into laughter. …Leave it to Emmett. No idea what goes on in that empty space of his. Edward snickered.

_Shut up. I've not quite forgiven you. Just be thankful Jazz needs you for physical actives or otherwise you would be participating for a while._

Edward went paler if that was even possible and crossed his legs.

"Alice?"

"Well I uh… think my mate still might be… uh… human." I was looking down at the floor by the end and even with their vampire hearing I'm sure they struggled to hear.

"WHAT?!"

I flinched with the intensity. This one word said by 6 different voices but chorused into one but the loudest of them all could be heard by Edward and Rosalie.

BPOV

I made it away from Volterra in one piece. I escaped to the US, somewhere far away from Italy where they couldn't find me. My powers were slowly coming back to me and I finally felt a semblance of control and bit of control. I was driving in a red black pickup truck. Very inconspicuous for this part of America; no one would ask questions.

And that's what I so desperately wanted. I couldn't take it if anyone asked questions. I just wanted to put everything behind me and hoped that never would find me.

A sign went speeding by.

Forks, Washington.

This will be my new home.

Sigh.

**Well here it is guys the second chapter :3 let me know what you guys think and let me know if you've got any ideas where this story wants to go? Cos I'm gonna be honest I just started writing with no clue what's gonna happen so in a way I'm getting right along with you when you read it for the first time. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

BPOV

Forks is not what I expected. It's been a week now since I've settled into Fork and I've gotta say it's pretty fucking _dull._ It constantly rains along with the never ending stream of clouds but who am I to complain. Normalcy sounds god damn amazing at the moment.

The first couple of days I was here I camped out in my truck. I'm pretty sure people must have thought I was a creepy bitch watching people from my truck. I couldn't take it anymore; I HAD to find a place to say. I mean there's only so many times I can wake up in the morning with a bitch of a sore back that feels like you've been constipated for too long. Let me tell you that shit hurts…

So I went house hunting and I must say after a hundred years of only "_socialising"_ with vampires, the interaction with humans will be difficult since it's been so long since I've even spoken to one.

I sucked up the nerves. _Get a grip Bella you've faced vampires this is nothing, stupid humans making me nervous. _I walked into the building to procure a house to live in. I may have been captured by the Volturi but I was informed of any developments made.

How fucking kind of them.

A woman approached me, albeit cautiously; must be the eyes, asking if I needed any help.

"Yes, if you don't mind thank you"

"Is there any particular house you want that has to fit a specific criteria?"

I pondered for a moment.

"Yes there is actually. Might I request that the place is quite isolated? I'm a private person"

"Yes I think I might have the perfect place for you"

She handed me piece of paper detailing the property. It was a 2 story building that included an attic, which is always a bonus. 2 descent sized bedrooms with adjoining bathroom, what can I say I like my luxury, but most importantly it was slap bang in the middle of nowhere.

Privacy has always been important to me especially after being captured for so long. Plus if a human happened to pass buy and what I was doing… well let's just say they would think that they took one too many puffs of a spliff if you catch my drift.

"It's perfect thank you, I'll take it."

"Before I let you purchase this can you tell me how old you are?"

Here we go. I was wondering when the questions would start. Back in the days if you wanted something you would get it, no questions act. _Yeah but you aren't back in the old days are you. Ain't that the bloody truth._

"I'm 18. My parents move around a lot and I wanted to stay in one place to finish school. Would you like to see some proof?" I looked at her in the eyes and I could tell my mojo was working. Thank god I have this ability. It really helps to have the power to make people believe what they want. Only part that sucks is the limitations.

"No dear that won't be necessary. You'll be able to move in tonight as the place is fully furnished." She said, somewhat dazedly, as I handed her a check over.

"Thank you for your services. Have a nice day!"

Thank goodness that's over with. Finally have a place to stay instead of the back of my truck. My next job was to enrol in school.

Ugh.

_School._

I loathed it before my capture and I hate it now. Always some person, usually a girl, tries to be top bitch. I had one in my school back in 1889. Yes I've been to school a few times, had to keep up appearances. One day she thought she could take her bitchiness out on me. So I used my telekinesis to make her think she was being haunted. Hahaha! Look on her face was priceless. My boredom had to be satiated somehow.

The weekend quickly came so I phoned the school on the Thurday and I was to be expected on Monday. Friday I just chilled getting used to the area. On Saturday I went into the nearby town, Seattle, and I got myself some new clothes. I doubt people would think highly of me if I wore the same outfit every day. I got things that I would need for school. I even got some things for my gym that I will be making the spare room into. A girl has gotta look good. Besides it's been ages since I've had a proper work out.

Thank the Volturi for that. They ingrained it into my mind that I must work out. If I refused Jane would come and _'teach me lesson' _prissy fucking bitch.

I went home and sorted everything out. Put my clothes away, changed the spare room into the gym. Not a bad days work if I do say so myself.

Sunday was my day for an intense work out and by _GOD_ it felt good. The burning in my muscles as I lifted weights was a welcome relief. I went outside for a run. I'm naturally fast. As fast as a vampire actually. I was designed this way. I'm not even sure if designed is the right word here.

I stepped up the pace and before I knew it I reached a cliff. The sea was clashed with the rocks in a timeless battle below, the moon was crescent in shape and off in the distance you could see the effect the light had on the sea, glistening away. The same effect light had on vampires.

It seemed like I could never get away from them. I looked down on my arms and saw the scars that would forever be a part of me, crescent shaped just like the moon. I had countless bites that was just on my arm alone and I remember each and every one of them. When Jane, Alec hell even Aro sank his teeth in me for a bite to eat. Some were for punishment for _disobeying._

Bull-fucking-shit.

Thank fuck humans can't see them 'cos of their poor eye sight.

I shuddered at the thought of being found by them. I don't know if I would be able to survive them again.

I ran back to my house and noticed that it was time for bed. It was midnight at the very moment and I had to be up in six hours. I laid my head on the pillow and for the first time in years I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up at six. Too bastard early in my opinion. Groaning I got up and went in the shower for fifteen minutes. I got out and dried my hair then threw on my clothes. I decided on dark purple skinny jeans with a black silk buttoned top, black and purple converse and a leather jacket.

I looked in the mirror satisfied with what I saw. I smirked at my reflection. _I looked sexy._

I glanced at the clock. Shit.

I'm late.

I ran to my truck and sped along the road to get to school on time. Thank fuck I picked up my schedule on Friday.

I was five minutes late for my class. Shit. Shit. _Shit!_

I nearly knocked the door off its hinges went I went barrelling into my English class.

Oops.

"Sorry I'm late! I could find the class." Sometimes the status of 'new girl' came in handy. The people in the class snickered at this and I felt a blush rising up on my cheeks.

"I don't take too kindly to people being late for my class Isabella" I heard a gasp in the back of the class, "don't let it happen again."

Well _excuse me. _Who the fuck pissed on your daisies this morning.

"Just Bella"

"My name is Mr Varner, please take your seat next to Miss Cullen. Alice? Please raise your hand."

I looked at the girl and saw she had obsidian hair, with pixie like features. She wasn't tall by any standards but yet the height suited her. God she was beautiful. Her skin was pale almost translucent…

Wait.

No colour in her cheeks.

Her paleness.

Inhuman beauty.

…No heartbeat.

Fuck. _Fuck._

**FUCK!**

She was a vampire.

Forks is definitely not what I expected it to be.

**Thanks elliehandesu your advice was a great help! I appreciate it. Well next part of the story is here :3 let me know what you guys think as always.**


End file.
